The present invention refers to a bath equipment for disabled persons and comprising means for lowering and lifting a bath plate in a bath tub by means of a power unit.
Devices of different kinds are previously known for the transfer of a disabled person into a bath tub. One device of this kind comprises a hydraulic lifting cylinder, the piston rod of which extends through the bottom of the bath tub and supports a bath plate at its free end. Such a device is very expensive and can therefore be used only in large-scale bath establishments in hospitals.
A device is also known, in which the person is placed on an endless stretched belt arranged across the bath tub, at which the person is lowered into the bath tub by lengthening the belt opposite the bath tub. Notwithstanding that this device is rather complicated, it can occur that the head of the person is immersed under water before the feet and legs, for which reason this device has not been used to any considerable extent.
Devices are also known, at which the person is lowered into the bath tub from above by means of a crane. Such devices require a lot of space and have a complicated construction and are difficult to handle.